Jack O'Lantern (Crime Master's, Watcher Datafile)
JACK O’LANTERN Unknown secret "Jack" was a bad child who disobeyed his parents and hurt animals. One Halloween, he came to the house of the Crime-Master, who knocked him out with gas and kidnapped him. Initially, he was afraid of him, but he soon grew to consider him his true father. Over time, he was trained to be a master assassin, and to prove his allegiance to him, Jack returned to his parents and murdered them with no remorse nor mercy. After the fact, he developed his signature, in which he scooped out the brains of his victims and placed a candle inside them, giving them the appearance of a jack-o-lantern. Jack took the name Jack O'Lantern and killed those who have used the name in the past. In the Eastern European country of Nrosvekistan, Crime-Master sent Jack to find Doctor Ekmecic, a specialist in making weapons from Antartic Vibranium. The new government agent Venom, war hero Flash Thompson, was also trying to bring in Ekmecic, and though neither succeeded, they both became arch-enemies. The current Jack O'Lantern has a variety of different weaponized gadgets such as; explosive/corrosive candy, incapacitating floating green ghosts, a rocket powered broomstick with pedals to control, various types of sickles, and small devil-bots capable of attacking on their own. Jack claims to have been trained to be the world’s greatest assassin, noting that the term gets thrown around a lot, but he is not kidding. He displays a fair level of hand to hand combat against Venom. Jack was also able to survive a grenade blast to his face though it left him rather disfigured. He openly takes "medication" to deal with it. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Master Assassin, Psycho for Rent, Raised by Crime Master Power Sets CRIME MASTER TRAINING Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8 SFX: Versatile. Split a Crime Master Training or Halloween-Themed Arsenal power into two dice at -1 step. Limit: Barely Restrained Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock Jack. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Crime Master Training power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a Transition Scene. HALLOWEEN-THEMED ARSENAL Devil-Bots 3D6, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Corrosive Candy. When using Weapon against a target with a Durability power, step back Durability in the reaction. If you successfully create a caustic complication on a character and the effect die is greater than the target’s Durability power, shut down Durability. If the effect die is smaller than the target’s Durability power step back Durability by –1. Recover Durability by removing the complication. SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Rocket Broomstick. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Subsonic Flight for an action. SFX: Scythe. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Halloween-Themed Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Limited Autonomy. Defeat Devil-Bots dice (with D8 stress) to reduce Horde, Each Horde die may be treated as a separate target for Area Attack SFX. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Savage Six